My Hybrid Baby
by Kelskels030501
Summary: The Sequel to My Hybrid. Bella is now pregnant and they are in New orleans Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on the scatty bed like i have been doing for the last week the stupid witches kidnapped me and they keep saying i am pregnant.

I stay in the 'room' all day till witches came and dragged me out and i saw an awfully himliar man in a suit  
>"Elijah" i said and hugged him he hugged back<br>"Isabella,Give us a moment, please." He said to the witches and the left  
>"Eli, i'm scared" i sadi and he hugged me<br>"As long as your safe. Niklaus has been looking for you and has been worried since you got taken in New York." He said and i nodded  
>"Did bekkah ever..." i trailed of he shook his head<br>"No Katerina." He replied i was shocked  
>"Wow..." i said and he nodded "Eli could it be true?" i asked and he shrugged<br>"I don't know Isabella but this baby can be Niklaus three can be a proper family" he said and i nodded and smiled and nodded i hugged him again.

Sophie came in to the vault  
>"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help." She said and Elijah looked at<br>"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with Isabella?" he asked her  
>"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." Sophie told him<br>"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Elijah informed her  
>"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family." She said and i was going to take a chunk out of her soon for threatening my Baby<br>"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah stated to her  
>"Like I said, I'm desperate" she said<br>"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" he asked and i nodded  
>"Have fun." I said messing and he gave me a smile<p>

Some time later i was sat with the witches when Nik ad Elijah walked in and shacking his head as i'm guessing Elijah told him  
>"No. It's impossible." He said and i sighed<br>"I said the same thing myself." Elijah informed him  
>"This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate." Nik determind<br>" But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."sophie said and ik looked at me  
>"You've been with someone else, admit it!" he said and i sighed<br>"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours? Remember Nik i'm also a Vampire" i informed him  
>"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Bella won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie said and i was in shock<br>"Wait, what?" i asked and looked at Nik  
>" Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."Elijah informed them<br>"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."Sophie said and Elijah looked at Nik  
>"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." Nik shouted at the withes<br>"Niklaus! Listen."Elijah demanded and we stayed silent and heard the baby heartbeat Nik looked at me and then ELi  
>"Kill the baby. What do I care?" he said and left i was stood in shock and looked at Elijah<br>"Screw this. I'm out of here!" i said and heared Elijah  
>"No one touches Isabella. I'll fix this." He said as i walked to my 'room'.<p>

I sat in my room thinking about Everything that happened when i got told Elijah was back i ran in to the room and watched them interact  
>"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah asked nad Sophie pulled out a needle I HATE needles she took my hand and shoved it in<br>"Ow!" i exclaimed Elijah looked at me and There was a drop of blood on my hand but it healed, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself. "What the hell!?" i asked  
>"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Bella – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will." She said and i was now scared Elijah looked slightly amused by her audacity.<br>"You would dare threaten an Original?" he asked her  
>"I have nothing to lose." She said and Elijah Grin dissapeared<br>"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind." Sophie said

I went back to my room and slept for a bit and i was being awoken by Elijah he smiled at me and handed me clothes and it had my make up and Jewlery in  
>"Thank you" i said and he smiled he then pulled my phone out and i took it and hugged it tight he chuckled<br>"Get changed" he said and left i got dressed and put everything in my bag Elijah bought and walked out  
>"What you think?" i asked he smiled<br>"That the bella we kow and love" he said and opened the car door.

We drove to a huge house and stopped we walked in and i pulled a sheet of a crib and coughed from all the  
>"Are you alright?" Elijah asked and i nodded<br>"Just dust. This place is than you" i said and he shock his head  
>"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" he asked and i smiled<br>"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic hybrid husband?" i asked and he chuckled  
>" About being a mother." He said<br>"Elijah, you saw my mother at the wedding she a ditz i had to take care of my self from like 5 i never had a proper mum so am i scared...No...im a petrified...Hell frecking Yes." I told him and he smiled at me  
>"Me and Bekkah will always protect you. You have my word on that." He said and i smiled and Nik appeared<br>"And noble Elijah always keeps his word. Hello Love" Nik said and kissed my forehead  
>"Is it done?" Elijah asked<br>"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches" Nik said  
>"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Isabella to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." Elijah replied i heared the door and rushed to get it.<p>

"Megan" i said and hugged her  
>"Isa"she replied and hugged me back "Heard your Physcotic Husband is here." She said and i shook my head<br>"I told you not to call him that" i said and she shrugged smirking  
>"Come on show me around better than the Cemetery" she said<br>"I haven't looked around ive ben with Nik and Elijah." I said and she nodded  
>"Nik=Phycotic Hybrid AKA your Husband...Elijah= Noble man AKA Orignal who always wearing a suit?" she asked i nodded "then Rebekkah= The Britixh Blond Bombshell" she said and i nodded i invited her in and walked to the kitchen.<p>

We caught up and i yawned Nik came in as i was yawning and laughed i fake glared  
>"Meggy this is Nik but call him Klaus" i said and she waved he nodded<br>"Go to Bed" he said and i kissed him  
>"Night" i said<br>"Night love" i gestured for Meg to follow and i showed her a room she can stop in and i went to a room that nik showed me a little while ago. I got in my PJs and in bed.

NEXT DAY

I got up and got changed i went to the Kitchen and heared a car and heard bekkah  
>"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." She said and i heared the door open<br>"Who the hell are you?" i heared Megan say  
>" Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" bekkah asked and i smirked<br>"Hello. Not the maid." Megan said  
>"Right. You're bella friend" she said<br>"You have your brother's manners." Megan said and i alked to the Foyer  
>"And his temper, too, so watch it." I said and smiled<br>"BELLA!..." she hugged me and i hugged back "Where's Elijah?" she asked  
>"Beats me. He's long gone or..."she knew were i was going<br>" What do you mean, "long gone"?" Megan asked  
>": Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament–and then Nik told me he bailed." I said<br>"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wankar!" Bekkah shouted and i smiled as nik came out  
>"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Nik asked her and i smiled<br>"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends." She said and i tried not to laugh  
>"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." Nik informed her<br>"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" she asked him  
>"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." Nik told her and she nodded<br>"I remember everything." She said walking up the stairs "I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you, how you killed the man i loved." Bekkah said glaring at nik  
>"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." Nik told her<br>"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" Bekkah asked and i was stood next to Megan smirking at them Niks' phone started buzzing. He checked it, stood and moved to leave.  
>" Where are you going?" i asked him<br>"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."  
>"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."Bekkah told him standing up.<br>" I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." Nik said to Rebekkah and he turned to leave Klaus turned and walked to the door, but paused before he left  
>"Oh, and welcome home, little sister." Nik said to bekkah he left and the door shut behind him and Rebekkah turned and looked at us i was sitting on the landing watching her<br>"Bella. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping." She said and i nodded she also looked at Megan "So are you" she said pointing at Megan "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." She said guideing up into a dusty, cobweb willed cellar I saw the familiar  
>"You think Klaus killed him" Megan asked and i nodded<br>"We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." Bekkah said looking at the coffins and standing near hers'  
>"He Keeps your coffin on standby." Megan asked and i nodded<br>"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere."bekkah muttered  
>"I feel sick." I said and bekkah nodded<br>" Welcome to the family, should of left when Elijah went Bells"Bekkah said and i nodded  
>"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me." I said frowning<br>" Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and come with me..." she said and i nodded and bekkah went and continued looking around. I went upstairs and thought about what bekkah said and i knew Nik didn't want this baby.

So i got a jacket and went out i walked into New Orleans and to the Witch Shop i walked in and got Vervain and Wolfs bane as i didn't know what else to do the baby had Werewolf and Vampire in it and Nik is being a bastard about it i bought them and the Witch looked confused but didn't say anything. I went to a grocers shop and got a bottle of water i walked to the woods and mixed in the herbs and was about to drink it when the bottle was knocked out of my hands i looked and saw bekkah  
>"What are you doing?" she asked<br>"Bekkah Nik doesn't want the baby and i love him bekkah he going crazy." I said and began crying bekkah hugged me  
>"I'm sorry" she said as i leant against the tree. She sat next to me and i was leant in her arms. Then the next thing i know we are getting attacked by a bunch of vampires we fought them of and bekkah killed them and then i sat back down to calm down.<p>

We sat like that for 15 minuets and then we was going back and saw Nik dragging a vampire in to the house  
>"Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Bell, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!" he said<br>"Leave her be." Rebekkah demanded  
>"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put our little baby out of its misery." I informed him and he ran vamp speed and pinned me to the door i gasped for breath<br>"Nik! NIK!" Bekkah shouted at him and rushed at him and pushed him of me i was coughing and massaging my neck looking at Nik  
>"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant,and your wife for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Bekkah said and helped me up as Nik calmed down and he went and sat on the stairs i nodded to bekkah and she followed him i sat on the couch and listened to them<br>"I gave Elijah to Marcel." He said and i was shocked  
>"What?" Bekkah asked him<br>"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering." Nik continued  
>"You bartered our brother?" Rebekkah asked him<br>"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Nik told her and then i heared him leave i went and sat on the porch and looked at the stars i rested a hand on my belly and i heard Rebekkah coming out  
>"Bekks, thanks. I appreciate what you did in there." I said to her and she smiled at me<br>"Us girls have got to look out for each other."  
>"What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him." I said and she nodded<br>" I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was. But just like you and Nik in Mystic Falls, he does love you he went crazy looking for you when you know..." she said and i nodded back and smiled she handed me a cup of hot Coco with marshmellows and Whipped cream.  
>"If we know Marcel has Elijah, why don't we just get him back ourself?" i asked and she sighed<br>"Because, if we cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it, and i don't know what he'll do to you" She said and i nodded i watched her for a moment then remembered something i got earlier so i reached down to get a cloth and unwrapped them and bekkah was shocked in it was two silver daggers  
>"Oh, my god." She said and i smiled at her<br>" I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping us from getting Elijah back, then here you go." I said and handed her them she took  
>them smiled and i smiled back then she hugged me i hugged back.<br>A few hours later and i was getting in the bath then going to bed.

I woke up and saw nik with the Vervain and wolfsbane water  
>"I didn't use it, Nik" i said looking at him<br>"You're awake." He stated  
>"I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna." I said and i sat up as Nik looked out of the window;<br>"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me." He said and i sighed  
>"Yeah well, Nik i love you. You should already know that but you are different here. And i didn't do it because bekkah has talked sense into me , when me and bekkah were getting attacked by the Vampires i knew it wasn't just me i was protecting it was a baby out ,this is propably the only time me and you can have a child together and i want that" i said getting out of bed and standing infrount of him<br>"I know Bell, i do want this but we're backed into a corner." He said and he caressed m cheek  
>"Well, we're backed into a corner now." I replied<br>" Ah, that we are. It's time to fight" he said to me he kissed myforehead and moved to leave  
>"This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?" i asked him<br>"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning" Nik replied and left. When he left i went and got in the shower and got changed. I walked downstairs and heard Nik and Bekkah talking  
>"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." I heard Bekkah say and i smiled<br>"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked My wife who is pregnant and carrying my child." Nik said and i smiled  
>"Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards Bella carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Bekkah replied and i decieded to enter now<br>"and i would like to know what the plan is." I said walking  
>"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Nik retorted smirking and looking at bekkah<br>she let out a 'laugh and took a pencil from the desk beside her and threw it in Niks' direction. Nik caught it easily before it could impale his face. And i was holding in my laughter  
>"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." I said to him smirking<br>"In the front, if we're being specific." Nik smirked back at me  
>"You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" i asked them and pointed at them both Nik walked in to the other room and sat down and put his legs on the table<br>"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please." Nik explained i leant on the door frameand looked at bekkah  
>" And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Bekkah finished<br>"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" i asked them and Bekkah scoffed  
>"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." She replied looking at him and i nodded<br>"True" i muttered  
>"And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." Nik told me smirking<br>"And what's Plan B?" i asked him not really wanting to ask  
>"War." He replied and i sighed<br>"Should of guessed" i said Nik got up "were are you going?" i asked him  
>"I'm going to see Marcel you are staying here" he told me and i scowled at him<br>"No i'm not a bloody animal you can lock up" i said and he sighed  
>"Bell, we cannot have anyone attacking you. Please stay here." He said and i sighed<br>"Fine" i said  
>"Thank you love" he replied and he kissed me and i kissed him back he pulled away and i smiled at him and he left<br>"Okay. I'm staying here, i'll call Megan" i said and siled at a smirking Rebekkah i speed upstairs and rang Megan and she came over and we talked and watched TV.

Hours later it was dark and Megan went home i was walking around the pool and i heared a twig snap i spun around and saw a women  
>"You're not supposed to be out here." She said to me<br>"Who are you?" i asked her  
>" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends." She said and i sighed<br>"You're one of the witches." I stated and she nodded  
>"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out. You know, it's drawn to you." She said and nodded at me and i glanced back "The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special." She said and i nodded "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is." I said to her looking into the pool<br>"You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, found out if it's a boy or girl." She said and i looked at her confused  
>"I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here." I said and she smiled at me<br>"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious." She said and i nodded we wet back inside and i laid on the couch as Sabine swong a crystal, hanging by a string, over me,  
>"I think it's a girl. No... wait." She said and i was worried<br>"Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus." I asked and the crystal glints in the light and Sabine dropped it, gasping, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
>"Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam." She said and i was worried she stopped chanting and ran out<p>

Two hours later i was on my laptop looking to find the meaning of them words but i wasn't having any luck i heared the door open  
>"I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us." Nik said and i smiled at him"<br>Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks." I said smirking and he chuckled  
>"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?" he asked<br>"He was kind to i think Megan LIKES him" i said and he smiled at me he got up to leave when i remembered earlier  
>"Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl." I said smiling at him he slowly smiled at me and left. I now know this baby will help this Family.<p>

So here id the First chapter and Sequel to MY HYBRID. This book is dedicated to my BFF Megan she is the best friend anybody could ask for, so i hope you enjoy the sequel and please comment. 


	2. AN-which fanfiction should i finish

I want you all to Vote and Tell me which story i should start/Finish her are the options:

**Harry Potter:**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Sequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Prequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Other Weasley**

**Aleksandra Darma Gergana Zhaklin (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

The Original Wife Prequel

My Hybrid Baby

The Other Salvatore (New just starting first chapter)

The Other Forbes (New just starting first chapter

**Gossip Girl:**

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf

Elizabeth Swan (New just starting first chapter)

**Merlin:**

Elizabeth Adney (New just starting first chapter)

The Lost Princess (New just starting first chapter)

The Poll is on my Profile: u/5850873/Kelskels030501#


End file.
